In Your Dreams
by ParisAmy
Summary: Sometimes he saw her, he would sit next to her, she would kiss him, lie with him in bed, but she never knew she did. Skate.OneShot.


In Your Dreams

_Goodnight, my love, sleep tight, my love,  
It's almost dawn, remember me in your dreams.  
Just one more kiss, and after this, I must be gone,  
Remember me in your dreams._

"_I love you" Kate voice was soft as she touched his skin, her hand running slowly down his face as he opened his eyes and turned to face her. _

"…_Hey" The drawl of his voice weak and more lazy than usual. Kate lifted her body up, moving so she was sat on top off him. As she moved her head down to kiss him, her hair fell across her face, two hazel eyes glancing at Sawyer every now and then, as a wide smile spread across her face and her freckles danced in the morning sun that was now pouring through the window. _

_The hours seemed like minutes, while I held you near.  
The minutes will be hours, till we meet again, so dear,  
Before we part, please take my heart,  
And don't forget to remember me in your dreams._

He watched her from a distance. She was sat, all alone, her hair blowing against the wind, the snowfall falling on her black coat, she occasionally brushed it off, but it constantly fell. She didn't know she was fighting a losing battle.

He wanted to approach her, but his feet wouldn't move, his legs wouldn't move and he cursed under his breath at them. So he just watched. He watched as her face grew pale with the nights cool air, her freckles grew more distinct and he smiled to himself.

He closed his eyes and he could see her, the real her, his freckles, the image so clear that he almost thought it was real, almost believed he was there, on the island. With her. He missed that place, only because he was with her, jumping from waterfalls, playing 'I never', cutting his hair, throwing bananas at him, but you don't miss a place, you miss a time. He opened his eyes and she was still sat there, the snow was still falling and the wind still blowing softly against her colourless cheeks.

She turned her head, and for a split second he thought she saw him, but her cold, lifeless eyes only looked through his slumped body. She wasn't there. Not really.

Sometimes he saw her, he would sit next to her, she would kiss him, lie with him in bed, but she never knew she did. He would feel the touch of her skin, the warmth of her hand but in reality he only thought he could feel it, because really he couldn't, she was cold, she wasn't their.

He continued to watch her, he was still sat down when he watched her legs stretch as though she was about to get up. Then she got up. He got up. She began to walk. He ran and caught up with her. She was always a faster walked than him, he finally caught up, now walking side by side, a few children ran by, laughing and giggling as they through snowballs back and forth.

She never spoke. Not once. Neither did he. There relationship was stronger than words, they didn't need to speak, even in each others presence. They just walked and walked, never stopping, never speaking. Occasionally he would take a glance at her, her face so white, her eyes empty, he didn't see the twinkle that was once there when she was in his company, she wasn't the person she had been, she wasn't even close.

He didn't know where she was walking, then again neither did she, they just kept going, sometimes stumbling through the now thick snow. Her hands were dug deep into her coat pockets, her eyes focused on the path in front, never faltering. She knew her destination, but not the route.

Sometimes he would loose himself in his thoughts, plots and plans to get her back. If he could take back everything he's done wrong, everything that he's failed at. He would, but it didn't matter, he would never have her again.

He would think of all the things he'd done and said. He'd only ever made one wish, one promise, said one sorry, he'd only ever meant one 'I love you' but all that didn't matter. Not now.

She was the only one he'd ever truly loved. She was the only one who could call him James. She was the only one that could hate him, but he'd still love.

The path ahead was coming to an end, the park lamps flickered off. The morning sun began to rise faster and faster with every growing second.

_Before we part, please take my heart,  
And don't forget to remember me in your dreams._

He turned his head and she was gone.

Morning had arrived and someone called her back, someone he couldn't fight, someone he couldn't take her off, because she know longer belonged to him.

He walked through the huge iron gates, walked the snow filled path, pretending to himself she was still their, next to him. They was holding hands, she was laughing into his ear as she stood up taller and kissed her warm lips on his cold cheek, her breath hot on his neck, which made him shudder, she laughed and continued to walk.

He looked down at the graveside that he'd found himself stood in front of, a few flowers laid there, he read the name. Katherine Austin. At first it didn't register, he shuck him head, as though he was dreaming some terrible nightmare. She was with him, only a few seconds ago, this couldn't be happening, then again she was always with him, always by his side, always with him in his lowest, darkest moments, guiding him out of the long gloomy tunnel that he often found himself in.

He turned and walked back down the path that he had walked so many times. He broadened his shoulders, head high, she'd be back tomorrow, same time, same place. She'd be there, and maybe this time she'd be freckles.

He'd always remember her, even in his dreams.

**------------------**

**I know it wasn't very 'happily ever after' but please review, let me know what you think. I have another skate written. Thanks for reading. Please review :D **


End file.
